User talk:Marcopolo47/archive19
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} header CLEAN!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::header fail imo --Shadowcrest 00:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Goodbyes For some reason I am starting to picture your QQ template. Hmm, why would that be? >.> (T/ ) 04:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::That means she expects you to be broken up with again. — Warw/Wick 18:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Huh?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::She expects you to get dumped again. — Warw/Wick 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You know, she might dump you today, and yell April Fools, and make you all sad n stuff. That'll be evil. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That would be evil... although I have a better prank planned for my dad.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What viper mentioned isnt a prank its a form of cruelty. I suppose though, with some people, there isnt much difference. — Warw/Wick 19:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa. I was talking about Gaile. >.> (T/ ) 06:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :That's what I kinda figured...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) yo quiero estar en la lista de los personas "cool"es. --Shadowcrest 22:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Well I don't speak spanish, but if I had to guess, I would interpret that as "Why am I not on the cool peoples list." And I JUST NOW read the hidden message. pwnagesauce-- (Talk) ( ) 22:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yo creo que no deberías necesitar una lista que te diga que eres cool. reanor 23:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Translate for me? I keep seeing present subjuntive and it isn't there >.> --Shadowcrest 23:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::lol I meant: I think you shouldn't need a list to tell you wheter you're cool or not. reanor 23:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::What tense is deberias in? Imperfect? And I think you conjugated decir when you didn't need to. --Shadowcrest 23:38, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's too bad slang doesn't translate well. --Shadowcrest 23:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's imperfect tense. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Isn't the imperfect past tense? Bah, spanish syntax confuses me. --Shadowcrest 23:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Imperfect is past tense with a connotation of "used to be" (second yar spanish FTW!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Deberías is conditional, therefore imperfect future. reanor 23:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Third yr > Second yr :P :::::::::::I didn't know the imperfect could mean anything than "used-to-be" or "was-happening" for an indeterminate amount of time. So that's why I'm baffled :P --Shadowcrest 23:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't even know what that verb beans, I just know the "ía" is an imperfect ending. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's like should or must (do some action) --Shadowcrest 00:00, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, and that's what I translated :P reanor 00:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Your syntax on decir was also incorrect, and that confused me too. Bleh :P --Shadowcrest 00:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm a native speaker, WTF are you talking about? reanor 00:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Copy the last line here --Gimmethegepgun 22:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :What does it do?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Now it won't show this message when you edit talk pages: Please place new topics at the bottom of the page if you want other people to notice them. Experienced users generally assume comments at the top of the page to be oldest, and often ignore them. ::--Gimmethegepgun 23:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah it does. -- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He just fixed it. If it still doesn't work, clear your cache. --Shadowcrest 23:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Css thing Try to reduce the % number in my css to something smaller. Perhaps that way it wont span too far :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Personality Please choose only one section, you can change this at any time. More sections will be added soon. :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Posted my response to this on the personality talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) You forgot the period at the end of your edit on the Main Page. :P -- Sk8 (T/ 19:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, fixed it now-- (Talk) ( ) 19:55, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Take out the fireworks. Woohoo! -- 19:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Lawl. Don't have any :/ -- (Talk) ( ) 19:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I sold all mine after the new year for 80k. --Macros 19:58, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Still have most of mine, been too lazy to set them off. -- 19:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) you may be interested in copying User:Entropy/monobook.js to reduce clutter. It makes the master template unnecessary. (T/ ) 03:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Something of minor importance In a place you only dream of where your soul is always free. Silver stages, golden curtains filled my head plain as can be. As a rainbow grew around the sun, all the stars I've loved, who've died came from somewhere beyond the scene you see, these lovely people played just for me. -- If I let you see this place where stories all ring true. Will you let me past your face, to see what's really you? It's not for me to ask these questions as though I were a king. For you have to love, believe and feel before the burst of tambourines take you there. -- Green grass and high tides forever! Castles of stone, soul and glory! Lost faces say "We adore you", as kings and queens bow and play for you! -- Those who don't believe me find your souls and set them free. Those who do believe know that time will be your key. Time and time I've thanked them for a peace of mind for they helped me find myself amongst the music and the rhyme that enchants you there. -- Green grass and high tides forever! Castles of stone, soul and glory! Lost faces say "We adore you", as kings and queens bow and play for you! -- 169.139.177.99 18:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :The Outlaws - Green grass and high tides? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's a great song Zulu Inuoe 18:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Those who don't believe me, find your souls and set them free. Those who do, believe and know that time will be your key. Time and time again I've thanked them for a peace of mind. That helped me find myself amongst the music and the rhyme that enchants you there. J Striker 18:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If you ever want to break out in song via ventrilo/teamspeak, let me know, I'm a proffessional pretender Zulu Inuoe 22:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And your singing talent wasn't always appreciated (suddenly, *Player banned* ^^' ) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::As long as Zulu has fun, everything's coo brah Zulu Inuoe 00:36, 9 April 2008 (UTC)